


Sam's Good Pup

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [622]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Doggy Style, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a wincest pet play with bottom!sam as the master demanding top!dean as the dog to fuck him hard and knot him.





	Sam's Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on: Jan 23rd, 2015

Sam collapsed on the motel bed, Dean plopping into a chair at the table.

The hunt had worn them both out and they wanted to relax and ease back.

Through lidded eyes, Sam watched Dean stretch, muscles flexing and Sam smiled, hand moving down to his cock, kneading it to half hardness.

“Dean.” Sam said. Dean turned his head and watched what Sam was doing, eyes locking in on Sam’s hand and the forming tent in Sam’s pants. “You want me?” Sam asked.

Dean got up before Sam rose a hand, and Dean stilled.

“Good dogs don’t walk on two feet.” Sam commented.

Dean dropped to all fours immediately, and crawled over and onto the bed, pressing close to Sam, who’s hands moved around to the nape of Dean’s neck, while he kissed him.

“Now, you want to be a good doggy for me, don’t you, Dean?” Sam asked. “You want to please your master?”

Dean whined softly, and nodded, nuzzling against Sam’s cheek, and when Sam looked at Dean’s face, he saw how aroused Dean was, and Sam grinned.

“You’re gonna fuck your master good and hard." Sam stated, eyes locking with Dean's. "And you’ll knot him like a good pup. Isn't that right?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded again, giving a whine, and nuzzling against Sam's cheek again.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean’s lips softly, before he started to free himself from his pants. He tossed them off, and got Dean free from his clothes, seeing how hard Dean had become.

Sam rolled over, sticking his ass up in the air, before he sucked on some fingers and reached back, opening himself somewhat. He groaned when he felt Dean’s mouth with his fingers, eating Sam out and fucking Sam with his tongue.

Together, they worked Sam open, before Sam pulled his hand away and Dean slicked his cock up with spit and pre-come, lined himself up, and thrust into Sam, practically mounting Sam as he started to fuck him.

“Fuck…” Sam growled, pushing back, as Dean grunted and panted, pounding into Sam. “Fuck, good boy. Fuck, so good.”

Sam’s hands twisted in the bedsheets, gasping when Dean’s cock ran over his prostate.

“Dean, fuck….so fucking good. Fuck. _Harder. Fuck me harder._ ”

Dean quickened his pace, pressed against Sam’s back, panting as he nipped and sucked against Sam’s neck.

Sam moaned, fucking back on Dean’s cock, as their gasps filled the air.

“So good for your master.” Sam praised. Dean grunted in response, and Sam grinned, before he wrapped a hand around his cock and started to jerk himself off.

Pants and moans filled the room with the sound of Dean’s balls slapping against Sam’s ass.

When Sam felt himself getting close to orgasm, he grinned.

“Fuck, gonna make me come, Dean." Sam panted. "Be a good pup and make your master come.” Sam ordered. “Make me come, then come in me, Dean. I want you to mark me. Knot me how a good doggy should.”

Dean growled, and sped up slightly, making Sam cry out, his orgasm rocking through him, and Dean groaned, feeling Sam tighten around his cock.

Dean gave a deep thrust and came deep inside of Sam, and the two dropped on the bed, Dean still balls deep in Sam.

“Good doggy.” Sam praised softly. “I’ll be sure to remember that you deserve a treat. As for now…sleep.” Sam murmured.

Dean nuzzled close, and both of them knew that Dean’s cock would slip out sooner or later, but they were both fine with having Dean buried in Sam’s ass for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now.  
> But if you wanna talk, feel free to message me on my tumblr, multishippinglover.tumblr.com!


End file.
